On a sunny morning, Michael rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of pomegranates for $6.44 each and baskets of eggplants for $3.28 each. Michael decided to buy a basket of pomegranates and a basket of eggplants because those were his favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Michael need to pay for his produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Michael needs to pay, we need to add the price of the pomegranates and the price of the eggplants. Price of pomegranates + price of eggplants = total price. ${6}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ Michael needs to pay $9.72.